In Search of Resources
by the touched
Summary: Max's town is running out of resources what can he do


"Attention", boomed the loud voice of as he stared at the members of the Council seated before him, "As you may know, our city has run low on coal our only source of energy, so we will have to organize an expedition to the Wilderness beyond our city" A collective gasp rose up from the Council. "The Wilderness you've got to be kidding me", said one of the Council members, "No one who has gone to the Wilderness has ever survived." Everyone else in the Council nodded. "But it's the only way to prevent our city from being destroyed, if we run out of coal we will have to learn to fight again, it'll be the Dark Ages all over again. It's bad enough already, just last week the power shut off on Leonard lane and 5 creepers spawned. If we run out of coal our city will be overrun by monsters, then we'll all be killed." said. "Alright" they agreed.

Max Crafter slammed his iron pickaxe in the stone, cracks began to appear in the stone, then he slammed his iron pickaxe into it again and it shattered, unfortunately his iron pickaxe shattered too, then Max pulled another iron pickaxe out his backpack and broke another piece of stone. Suddenly Max was blinded by an intense flash of light. Max opened his eyes and saw …. Could it be… diamonds! Finally his long search was over, three days of hard work for this, it was worth it he thought. After a few minutes he managed to mine an amazing 8 diamonds. "WOW!" he thought, "In the whole history of Minetown which was 100 years only 5 diamonds had been uncovered which had been used to make a diamond sword only for ceremonies and a diamond pickaxe also for ceremonies". Max jogged back through his tunnel and reached the surface just as the sun was setting. Max headed to the Town Hall, and walked in , "Oh so you wanted to volunteer for the expedition", then he said," you are Max Crafter" without waiting for a response he scribbled down Max's name. "I've uncovered 8 diamonds" said Max, "And I can kill an enderman with a single blow" said the man. Then Max pulled out 8 diamonds from his backpack, and showed them to the man, the man's eyes widened and then he said, " come with me" leading Max through the maze that was Town Hall, until they reached an iron door, the man pulled a lever on the side and the door opened. Max walked inside and stared at the mayor, , "How was the mining expedition", Max pulled out 8 diamonds and handed them to the mayor. The mayor's eyes widened then he placed the diamonds in a certain arrangement and pulled out a diamond platebody. "OMG!" he thought, "A diamond platebody , one of the four pieces of diamond armor, Diamond Armor was only from the time of legends but after the Dark Ages all the Diamond Armor was destroyed , or so they thought". "Here you go" said handing him a diamond platebody and a diamond sword. "Why are you giving me this" said Max Crafter, "Since you are now officially leader of the expedition to the Wilderness." replied . Then Max Crafter was led out of the room where he was met by 6 people all wearing iron armor, "This is your team", said . Everyone was led out of the Town Hall and led all the way to the town gate. A guard pressed a lever next to the gate and it swung open, the team walked out of the city for the first time in their life, and the city gates closed behind them.

Max noticed in front of them was a forest stretching as far as he could see, Max put on his Iron Helmet, then he put on his Iron Leggings and Iron Boots." Let's go everybody", said Max and they all rushed into the forest. Luckily the men were skilled crafters and hunters and the had made a small clearing in the forest, in which they built a wood cabin with a wooden door, with beds which the men crafted from the wool of sheep. The hunters had managed to kill some pigs and found some water, so that night the team had a hearty dinner of pork stew. Max Crafter heard strange moans and cries coming from the forest outside the cabin, "Who cares" he told himself, then he went off to sleep ,Max woke up some time in the night to the sound of something breaking down the door, Max grabbed his diamond sword, "time to see how strong this really is" he thought. Max bolted towards the door opened it and swung his sword at the zombie, it flew back 3 meters and lay on the ground dead. Unfortunately there were more zombies and they all began walking towards Max. An arrow hit one of the zombies in the chest and died, then the zombies began walking towards the source of the arrow, a skeleton. The zombies defeated the skeleton just when the sun rose. The zombies collapsed and caught on fire, dying soon afterwards. In a few minutes the team took down the log cabin, door, and beds with iron axes, and shoved the material into their backpacks. The team walked for a whole day and at the end they had reached the edge of the forest and were now in front of a vast plain. The set up the cabin quickly and this time the hunters had only collected mushrooms, so they had mushroom stew, they had all just finished their mushroom stew when the heard a human scream. Max quickly ran out the door and saw an enderman attacking a person. The enderman punched the man and the man slumped over, dead. Then the enderman vanished in a puff off purple particles. Max walked over and grabbed the man's backpack feeling a little guilty, Max opened the backpack, holy…. A diamond pickaxe. Max shoved the diamond pickaxe into his backpack and tossed the backpack to the team and they found 2 sets of iron armor for each member of the team and 1 set of purple armor which nobody knew was. "Don't wear the purple armor just wear the iron armor" said Max, then they all rushed inside the cabin and drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

The next week was spent trekking across the plains, and along the way they met 4 wolves which they managed to tame. Unfortunately they had not found any useful resources, so they continued on till they reached a jungle. "Woah.." Max exclaimed, "This could be a little challenging". They spent the whole day walking through the jungle and on the way found two ocelots which they also tamed. As it was getting dark the team climbed up the vines along the side of one tree and built the cabin on top. The next day they walked through the rest of the jungle and by midday reached the end, and were at the beginning of a vast desert with mountains in the distance. Even though their water supply was limited water they still managed to cross the desert in one day. They managed to hike up the mountain during the night, since the wolves protected them from zombies, and the ocelots scared creepers off. When they reached the top of the mountain, they saw a city that went on and on made entirely out of a black rock, the city was filled with tall towers and castles and in the center was a geyser of lava with water pouring down on it which was how the black rock was created. The team cautiously hiked down the mountain and walked towards the black wall surrounding the city. "Alright team, this black rock is something unidentified to us and there is a good chance there are precious resources in this city, so let's go." said Max Crafter. Max raised his iron pickaxe and struck the black rock with it, nothing happened to the rock and the iron pickaxe instantly shattered. Max pondered for a moment wondering whether or not to use his diamond pickaxe. Eventually he decided to use it and struck the black rock with it, small cracks began to appear in the surface of the rock, Max struck the rock again and the cracks grew wider. Unfortunately, something terribly unexpected happen and then an alarm blared, 40 endermen materialized in front of them, carrying whips made of jungle vines. Max raised his diamond sword, but then an endermen whipped him and Max flew back slamming against a wall. The endermen grabbed the whips and tied up the team with them, then each endermen grabbed the members of the team and teleported. Max watched as the world blurred, then he found himself floating in a purple sea slowly floating to the top.


End file.
